Icha Icha Chronicles: Violence
by Hoshikawa Subaru
Summary: This is my two previous one-shots Too Late and A Little Early rolled into one so the story flows better. NaruHina Rated T for suggestive themes. Coming soon: Icha Icha Chronicles: Tactics


**Icha Icha Chronicles: Violence**

**Part I: Too Late-A Naruto Fanfiction**

After the battle between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the end, Sakura goes to Konoha hospital to see Sasuke. With his rejection, will Sakura be too late to realize her love for Naruto? Starts as one sided SasuSaku, then changes to one sided NaruSaku. Slight NaruHina

Disclaimer: Hoshikawa Subaru does not own Naruto. If I did everything would be NaruHina and Hinata would bitchslap Sakura every 3 seconds because it's funny.

Sakura rushed through the halls of Konoha hospital to Sasuke's bedroom. As she turned the corner she befell the sight of a bandaged, bloody Sasuke, with his chakra restrained by a seal put on his curse mark by the Hokage herself.

Sakura rushed to his bedside, tears welling up in her eyes. "SASUKE-KUN!!" as she tackle glomped him Sasuke just cringed in pain. "Sakura, what the hell?! Get the fuck off me you annoying woman!"

Sakura just stepped back, hurt deeply by Sasuke's comment. "But, Sasuke-kun…." "Damn it Sakura! Get it through that freakishly sized forehead of yours that you annoy me and that I will never like you and never will! You have absolutely zero-sex appeal and you're just flat as a billboard, just like your forehead!"

Sakura ran out of the room sobbing uncontrollably after that as she ran down the hall. She curled up in a ball on the floor in the hallway when she looked at a sight the only made her cry even harder than before.

Naruto was sitting up in his bed, a sad, stoic expression replacing that goofy smile that would make even an emo person smile. Wrapped up in bandages, Naruto did not even move, as he stared out the open window into space, tears falling slowly down his face.

_Naruto…._Sakura thought_ I am so sorry you were put through this. I am sorry that I called you annoying when all you did was care for me. Why didn't I just accept your feelings before and now we could be happy because we each would have had someone who loved us in return._ Then it hit her like Tsunade doing a Falcon Punch. _I love Naruto…_

Gathering up whatever strength she had left, Sakura stood up and entered Naruto's hospital room as he turned to face her with a cold expression on his face.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto refused to respond." You should let the window open up more, it's a beautiful day outside" Still no answer. "Let me guess, you got reckless again. Look at you now, you look like a mummy." STILL no answer. "How about after you get better, we can go to Ichiraku's together, just the two of us, like a date!" STILL no answer.

_WTF?! A date to Ichiraku's and he didn't answer!_ "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NARUTO!!!!!"

Naruto turned his head to face Sakura, his expression growing colder. "Sakura, this is a hospital, keep it down" Sakura zoned out as she heard Naruto speak to her in an uncharacteristically cold voice and not adding his infamous "dattebayo" to it either.

"Sakura, I have kept my promise to bring back Sasuke for you. Why don't you go hang with him for a while, I'm sure it's all you want to do right now."

Sakura looked at Naruto in shock. _Not only did he refuse my date to Ichiraku but now he wants me to get together with Sasuke? WTFH!_

"I guess Gaara was right all along. I am such a baka to protect my so-called friends. Look where it got me! My best friend puts a freaking hole in my stomache, the girl I have a crush on always slams me through a wall because she thinks I'm annoying, although I only care for her well-being, and my sensei favors teaching my best friend over me" (yes, I'm talking about Kakashi, not Jiraiya)"The only people I still care for are Tsunade no baa chan, Ero-sennin, and Hinata-chan because only they really do care about me."

"But Naruto…."

"Protecting others to become strong is a joke! It only makes you weaker! Protecting your friends only makes you weak to do their bidding and they wouldn't give a shit if you died or not because they only care about what they want!"

"But Naruto…."

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I no longer have any feelings towards you, either romantically or even as a friend. I am sick of all this! Goodbye…. Sakura."

Taking a tri-pronged kunai, Naruto disappeared in a flash. Sakura stood there, shock paralyzing her body as she began to uncontrollably sob again. _I was too late. Naruto will never, ever accept me again._ Naruto would disappear for a while and he and Sakura would never speak to each other again.

**Part II: A Little Early-A Naruto Fanfiction**

This is the sequel to my previous one-shot, Too Late: A Naruto Fanfiction.

If you've read that then the pairing here should be pretty obvious. Note: Sakura bashing here. NaruHina

As Naruto left his hospital room, leaving a distraught Sakura, another pair of white, pupiless, lavender eyes was watching him from outside his room.

_I'm one of the few people Naruto-kun still cares about? Poor Naruto-kun. I don't blame him right now; he has lost all faith in people. _Hinata began to think stoically for a moment. _What if he does the same thing Sasuke-kun did and leaves the village?! I may never see him again! I must go and stop him!_

With that Hinata left the hospital, in a desperate attempt to find Naruto. However, she wasn't the only one with these thoughts. _Maybe I can still make it up to him. _Sakura thought. _Naruto…I was such a baka; I never realized that what I was doing would turn you like this. If you can ever forgive me, I will never hurt you like this again. _

Then she heard a poof from outside the hospital room. _Who the hell was that! Would they try to kill off Naruto while he's like this! As the Kyuubi container, it's not surprising someone would want to kill him while he was hospitalized. _Sakura turned to her thoughts for a moment.

_Wait a moment…if I stop whoever is trying to hurt Naruto…maybe he'll accept me back! I must find him and protect him! _With that Sakura joined the search for Naruto.

_At Ichiraku's about an hour later…_

A robed, hooded figure with sapphire blue eyes and spiky blond hair sat at the infamous ramen bar, slurping down what appeared to be his fifth bowl of miso-pork ramen with an egg in it. He placed his money on the counter and stated "Arigato, Teuchi-san." "No problem, drop again anytime!" As the robed figure left Teuchi whispered quietly, under the hiss of the boiling ramen broth _be careful Naruto…._

A hooded Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha to his apartment. _I'm going to pack up and leave this village. There is nothing worth staying here for anymore._ These were his thoughts as he walked towards his home….until he stumbled across a lavender-haired girl with white, pupiless eyes, who was on the verge of crying as she left his apartment building.

_Isn't that Hinata-chan?! What's going on! If Neji hurt her again I'm gonna do more than shadow clone his jaw into the dirt!_

Silently Naruto walked up to the shaken Hinata. "What's wrong miss, are you hurt?'

Hinata looked up towards the hooded figure with tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't see this stranger's figure well so she had no idea that he was Naruto.

"Sumimasen, sir, but have you seen a young boy with three whisker marks on each cheek, blue eyes and blond hair?"

The dense idiot that Naruto was, he had no idea that Hinata was searching for him, so he responded. "No, I'm sorry, I can't say I have."

With that Hinata broke down sobbing. _Aw man, she must really love this guy if she cares about him this badly. _

"_Hold on a second kit." _

_Kyuubi? _

"_Yes, you are talking to yourself now, just ignore her. Remember what you said in the hospital to Sakura. Helping others will only hurt you in the end." _

_Yeah, but fox, this is Hinata, she's one of the few good, innocent people I know I can count on, so I'm willing to help her. _

"_Whatever kit, don't come crying to me if you end up in the hospital again." _And with that Naruto proceeded to consult Hinata with her problem.

"Why are you looking for this person?"

Hinata looked at the ground, rivulets of tears streaming from her eyes and hiccupping as she cried, as this stranger talked to her. "I'm af-f-fraid he'll do something to h-h-hurt himself. Things haven't been w-working out for him l-l-lately so he's lost trust in all p-people. I want to f-f-find him because I c-care for him."

Naruto looked at Hinata with a sorrowful look on his face as she sobbed harder and harder. "I don't w-w-want him to l-leave me, b-b-because I n-n-never told him…"

Now Naruto was curious. "Told him what?"

"That w-well… I l-love him."

Naruto now was on the verge of tears himself. _Wow, this must be one lucky guy for someone as good as Hinata to like him this much. Of anyone I know, Hinata deserves to be happy because she went out of the way to put this person ahead of her own needs._

"Yosh! I guess that settles it. I'll help you find this person."

Hinata looked at this stranger with all the thanks in the world. "Arigato, sir."

"Now, first off, what's his name. It will be easier to find him if we ask around where he's been."

"U-Uzumaki N-Naruto, sir."

Naruto zoned out. _HOLY CRAP! Hinata loves ME! This pure goddess of a woman is in love with ME! _

Thinking back on all the times he shared with Hinata, it hit him like Boss Gama skyrocketing him into the upper stratosphere. _HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! She's loved me for that long?!!!! I am such a BAKA! I've had someone who cared for me and was too stupid to notice. _

He looked at the Hyuuga heiress, still sobbing. _Hinata…now that I know that you love me, I swear that I will put my life on the line and protect you for as long as I live dattebayo!_

"I think I know where the person you're looking for is…" Hinata's eyes shot open.

"Really! Where is he?! We have to go and find him and stop him before he leaves the village and I never see him again!" And with that Hinata began to breathe heavily as blood began rushing to her face.

"Whoa, calm down miss! I know where he is and he hasn't left the village yet." Hinata looked at him like he was crazy. "Really! How?"

Naruto smiled as he moved his hand to the hood of his robe. "Because…he's right here!"

Naruto was caught totally off guard as Hinata glomped him in a hug that made a punch from Tsunade seem like nothing. "NARUTO!!!! I'm so glad that you're okay, and that you didn't leave the village before I got the chance to tell you that….I….love….you…"

As the sudden realization that she had admitted to Naruto that she loved him, she fainted on top of Naruto right on the spot.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, you're really cute when you do that, you know?" Naruto chuckled lightly as he carried her off to his favorite spot in the village besides Ichiraku…. The top of Hokage Mountain.

_1 hour later_

Hinata was coming to. Her vision was blurry as her white, lavender eyes met the deep blue sapphire ones of her beloved. _Is that…Naruto-kun!_

She suddenly arose as she greeted him in a death grip hug that put Gai's and Lee's sunset genjutsu hug of youthfulness to shame.

…And then she slapped him across the face.

"Naruto-kun, how could you do that to me!!!!!! I was worried! You were hospitalized and I thought you were about to leave the village. You had me worried sick and I… I…mmmm"

She never finished as Naruto sealed her lips in a deep, passionate kiss, as they shared each other's breath in the heated warmth of their newfound love. This lasted for about 8 minutes because Hinata was about to lose consciousness again from lack of oxygen as well as the fact that she was sucking face with the man of her dreams.

As they broke apart, Naruto smiled at his love as she looked right back at him. "Hinata…w-would you like to t-t-train with me for a bit, then m-meet me again later for dinner at Ichiraku's and then we'll go somewhere special, l-l-like a d-date?"

Hinata felt her face heat up again as the man of her dreams had just asked her out on a date. "Of course Naruto-kun" and they took each other's hands as they walked to the training grounds.

_About half an hour later at the training grounds…_

Naruto and Hinata were sparring. Just because they were boyfriend and girlfriend didn't mean they went easy on each other. Both wanted to get stronger and they didn't want to hold back. Naruto had about ten shadow clones practicing the Rasengan against Hinata who was holding them all off with her new rotation technique that Neji had helped her perfect after the Chuunin exams.

"8 TRIGRAMS, 64 PALMS ROTATION!"

"RASENGAN!"

As the attacks collided, all 10 Narutos were knocked back and went poof faster than you could say smoke bomb and Naruto fell on his back flatter than fresh road kill.

Hinata rushed towards Naruto, afraid she may have hurt him because he just came out of the hospital. "Naruto-kun, daijobu?!"

It was around this time when Sakura walked in on the training field still searching for Naruto. When she saw Naruto on the ground and Hinata standing over him, she started to fill up with killer intent. _So she's trying to kill him off?! The Hyuuga council probably put her up to it. That little whore! I'll never let her harm MY Naruto-kun!_

As Hinata walked over to where Naruto was lying on the ground, she felt sudden killer intent approaching her at a dangerous, chakra enhanced speed. "SHANNARO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And with that Hinata moved out of that spot where Sakura's fist landed a second later as the ground split from a Richter 10 Tsunade-style fissure. (Yes I know she didn't get this power until Shippuden but I had to give Sakura something to use to make this a good fight. Prior to Shippuden, well, Sakura was pathetically useless)

"So you were the one aiming to kill Naruto! I won't let you put another finger on him! SHANNARO!!!!!!!!!!!!" as Sakura began launching punches left and right.

"Wait a minute Sakura-san…WHOA! Watch it will you and will you let me explain!" As soon as Hinata saw Sakura coming in for another attack, she had to defend herself and activated her Byakugan.

"Explain what! How you knocked out Naruto while he was training to kill him because he's the demon fox and that you were probably going to rape him before you finished him off! Hell no! SHANNARO!!!!!!" as Sakura launched more and more punches, smashing up the training ground with Naruto in the middle of it still out cold.

"I guess I have no choice. If you continue hitting everything, Naruto-kun will get hurt. I must protect him because we love each other!" as she began to strike back with her kekkei genkai ninjutsu Gentle fist, while dodging all of Sakura's punches.

"Fat chance! Naruto has loved me for a long time now and I am ready to return his feelings, and crush anything that threatens my love for him!" as she rushed at Hinata.

_A Fierce Battle between Naruto's Two Lovers (cough*obsessed fangirls*cough) Who Shall Prevail?! The Passionate Hinata or the Powerful Sakura?! The winner…after a word from the Author!_

_**Hey guys, listen, you're probably wondering why I'm interrupting the ultimate Naruto catfight. Well, second to ultimate, other than a catfight between Ino and Temari over Shikamaru. Here's the reason why….A random statement made by yours truly!: IT RUBS THE LOTION OR ELSE IT GETS THE HOSE AGAIN!- Silence of the Lambs**_

_Now back to the ultimate catfight of the century in the Naruto Universe. Enjoy!- H.S_

Punch for punch! Sweat, blood and tears staining the battlefield as the two powerful Konoha kunoichi duked it out for the heart of the man they loved. For every blow Skaura dished out, Hinata matched it. Both were at a stalemate, evenly matched fueled by the power of love. Konoha shook with fear. Children hid, men and women alike took shelter in their homes. Even the great ninjas of the village feared these kunoichi including:

-Tsunade who decided to hide in her office while Shizune was going "AHIII!" all over the place, giving her a migraine.

-Kakashi who hid out with Jiraiya in the hot spring, while he was doing research…not that he minded…

-Jiraiya who hid in the hot spring doing research…until he and Kakashi got caught and the girls punched him halfway across Konoha while they tried to rape Kakashi…may Kami have mercy on his soul….

After such intense fighting for so long both kunoichi were becoming worn out. _This is getting bad…I have to end this and save Naruto-kun! _was the thought that was running through both of their heads. Hinata prepared her last technique and Sakura charged up her last chakra strike. _NOW!_ as they rushed towards each other, fists raised as they called out their finishing moves.

"JUHO SOSHIKEN!!!!!"

"SHANNARO!!!!!"

The attacks connected, exploding in a pillar of light, smoke billowing from the point of impact, covering the whole training ground as an earthquake shock ran through Konoha. The shockwave was felt all the way to Suna where the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara was enjoying a picnic with his girlfriend, Matsuri.

…Until the shockwave knocked her over on top of him and it led to a full make-out session, followed by moaning coming from Gaara's bedroom late into the night until four in the morning.

The next morning followed with Gaara sneaking around the Kazekage mansion in his boxers, attempting to avoid a suspicious Temari and Kankurou. Matsuri was running around, frantically asking Gaara where her bra and panties were while she walked around abnormally in the village during the following week…

Silence followed as the two kunoichi stood apart from each other after the attacks connected and the smoke cleared. _Did I get her? _Was the only thought in their minds at the moment. Then suddenly…

*Plop*

Hinata fell, face first on the ground, quiet, unconscious, and exhausted. A triumphant Sakura stood high over her. "I won…. SHANNARO!!!! Naruto-kun will be safe with me, and we will get our happily ever after all!"

"SAKURA!!!!!!"

Sakura turned in fear as she saw a very angry, one-tailed demon fox Naruto standing in front of her, enlarged canines showing, and eyes red with murderous intent, giving off an air that would have made even Orochimaru turn chibi and piss his pants in fear.

"YOU HAVE KILLED THE ONE I TRULY LOVE OUT OF YOUR OWN SELFISH WANT OF ME AND FOR THAT YOU MUST PAY!" as demon fox Naruto roared and the shock knocked Sakura back into a tree, where she slumped down in pain and exhaustion.

Naruto began to advance on her, eyes seething with boundless rage, until he felt something on his arm…Hinata's hand, holding him as she stood, exhausted, but alive.

Naruto's eyes began to well up with tears as he returned his lover's warm embrace using his chakra to transfer to her body, healing her.

"Hinata-chan, I'm so glad you're okay, but please…" "What, Naruto-kun…?" "Please, don't put yourself at risk again like that! I could never bear it if I lost one of the few people that I loved if they died to protect me!"

Hinata stared right back at Naruto's sapphire eyes with her own pearly ones. "I used to always cry and give up...I nearly went the wrong way...but you...you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you...wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to walk with you...I wanted to be with you. You changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!! Because I...love you..."(If you don't know where this quote came from check the manga series chapter 437)

Naruto was moved by his lover's speech. They stared into each other's eyes again, and leaned in for a passionate kiss with each other, never wanting it to end…until one guy crawling out of the rubble started clapping, along with the rest of Konoha joining in soon after, including:

Kakashi _("Why can't I get love like that?!" as he cried anime tears. "At least I'll always have my Icha Icha… my precious…)_

Tsunade _("Ah, young love, it reminds me of when I was younger…now of only this youthful appearance jutsu would let that happen!" as she began to argue with her inner self about how she was not getting older and decided to drink it all off in sake later that night… )_

Jiraiya _("This'll be great for my next book! I wonder how far they'll get. Maybe it's time I do a little "special" research on the Hyuuga heiress and the gaki…" as a perverted smile crossed his face…)_

Neji _(Wow, I never thought Naruto would finally get together with Hinata. Hmm, maybe I should ask Ten-Ten out sometime…" as he stared off into space, fantasizing about him and his little battle panda who was obsessed over collecting new weapons…)_

Hiashi _("I've never seen Hinata so bold before. That Kyuubi boy is really something. Maybe I should reconsider setting Hinata up for an arranged marriage after all. I can't wait for grandkids!" as he hid a small smile…)_

and Hanabi as well.

"Way to go Naruto nii-chan!" came from the crowd, which was Konohamaru, as he joined in to watch his nii-chan make out with his girlfriend on the ground, coming up next to Hanabi, who blushed as he approached.

_OMG! Konohamaru-kun's standing so close to me! Damn it , he's so freaking cute! I wonder…oh crap…_ and she fainted. "HANABI-CHAN! Aw man, why does this always happen when I'm around her!" as Konohamaru bent over near an unconscious Hanabi to see what was wrong with her as her face turned a shade of red that put Hinata's to shame.

Naruto and Hinata laughed heartily, since this incident reminded them of themselves and the crowd laughed along with them as Konohamaru looked around confused. _We are sooo getting them together_ was the single thought that was running through Naruto's and Hinata's minds. 

The crowd cleared after Hanabi came to…until she discovered it was Konohamaru carrying her back to the Hyuuga compound with her father smiling on them and she fainted again, followed by Konohamaru mumbling something about "you sure are a weird one Hanabi-chan."

Naruto and Hinata began to leave until they heard something…Sakura coming to.

"N-Naruto, why…?" she said feebly to the couple as they turned to look as her beaten figure. "Y-You've had a c-crush on m-me as long as I can r-remember, and w-when I wanted to r-return your f-feelings, you chose H-Hinata instead. W-Why?" as tears welled up in her eyes once more.

Naruto sighed as he stared back right into Sakura's eyes. "Sakura, while it is true that you and Hinata may both love me to the fullest extent of your passion, the way you pursue your love is different. You, Sakura, in your quest for love, pursued love only in you own self-interest, not caring what happened to anyone else as long as you got what you wanted in the end."

He approached her more closely, his tone becoming more stern and his looks becoming sharper. "You were failed to pursue Sasuke after he left the village because you failed to act effectively in order to stop him, blinded only by your feelings for him, which is why you failed to act. That's why you sent me to retrieve Sasuke, instead of going in yourself to pull any effort to force him to stay here. It also says that you would not be able to faithfully hold on to the one you love if you do not have the will to protect them yourself."

He turned to Hinata as he spoke. "Hinata-chan on the other hand, cares for those around her, and is willing to put it all on the line to protect them, and acts without hesitation in order to do so. Every single time I see her, she is kind and caring to all those around her, even at the cost of her own well-being. She is always preparing something delicious for her friends and family, and fighting Neji in the chuunin exams to prove her worth to Hiashi and Neji in order to acknowledge her strength.

He approached Hinata even closer, his eyes becoming soft and gentle, his face loving and compassionate. "When I found her today, the day I fell in love with her, she was searching for me in fear that I may have left the village and she was concerned for my safety. This is why I love Hinata, because she acts unselfishly and cares for those around her willingly and lovingly, and I will protect her until the day I die. "

Hinata looked at her lover, moved by his speech as she moved to embrace him closely in a warm hug. Sakura looked at them stoically, as she sat quietly at the base of the tree. After a while, all was quiet until Sakura spoke up.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, and if anything, I hope you can forgive me. You and Hinata deserve each other, and I truly see now what the meaning of loving someone else really means…" and she picked herself up and walked away, towards her own home.

The couple stood in the middle of the battleground, looking at each other, until Hinata spoke. "Naruto-kun, did you really mean what you said back there?"

Naruto stared back at his girlfriend, smiling as he spoke. "Hinata-chan, remember when you said that you were not afraid to die protecting me because you loved me?" "Yes" "Hinata, if you hold true to that, I will do the same, for I love you as well. You are the first and only person I have felt this way around, and I will do everything I can to protect you because to me you are worth it dattebayo!" as he flashed his trademark grin at her.

"Oh, Naruto-kun" "Oh Hinata-chan" as the two lovers proceeded to start sucking face yet again.

Unknown to them, a perverted, white-haired toad hermit was watching them, taking notes in his pad. "Gaki, you are a gold mine, my next book is going to make me rich beyond imagination….oh wait I already am!"

"Is that so?" a scary voice said behind the white-haired sannin. "Tsunade! How long have you been standing there for?" he managed to whisper out. "I wonder it toads can go to heaven…" Tsunade sneered. "Let's find out shall we? Or should I tell Naruto and have him ruin all your research excursions from now on when I'm not there?"

Jiraiya gulped and managed to croak out "So, how about we split the profit and we call it even?" "Throw in all the sake I can drink tonight and a million ryu for the casino and you got a deal."

Needless to say, that night ended with a drunk, giggling Tsunade being carried home by a somewhat less than sober Jiraiya. Tsunade's moaning could be heard all night, followed by Shizune walking in on a very disturbing scene of the two sannin the following morning and Tsunade punching a bed sheet-covered Jiraiya through the ceiling after he asked if she wanted to join in.

Back to our happy couple, Naruto and Hinata parted after their make-out session. "I'll pick you up around seven tonight Hinata-chan." "I'll be waiting Naruto-kun."

_7PM- Hyuuga Compound_

Hinata stood at the door in her living room with a panicking Konohamaru fanning a still red and unconscious Hanabi who was moaning Konohamaru's name in her sleep, but he was too busy spazzing out to notice.

There was a knock at the door. Naruto appeared before Hinata in a midnight blue kimono, trimmed with a light red-orange tied by a black and gray trimmed silk sash. Hinata thought she was going to faint from seeing the man of her dreams looking that hot in front of her. It took all her endurance not to start drooling.

Now this didn't mean Naruto didn't have something to gawk at. Hinata was wearing a light violet kimono trimmed by a bright teal trim imprinted with nightingales, tied by a midnight marine blue silk sash. The kimono had been tied such that some of Hinata's cleavage was visible and the kimono accented her curves very well. It took all of Naruto's strength (and some of Kyuubi's chakra) to fight his oncoming nosebleed. _Holy Fuck she's hot! I wonder how far I can get with her…damn, I've been hanging around Ero-sennin for too long. _

Breaking the trance, Naruto started "Well Hinata-chan, shall we go?" "Lead the way, fishcake-kun." Naruto cringed at his nickname, but he knew this was Hinata's way of showing she cared.

Hiashi entered. "Naruto, I take care of my daughter while you're out. If anything happens to her, I'll castrate you." Naruto gulped. "Just kidding! You two kids go out and have fun. And don't be shy about giving me some grandchildren!"

Hinata and Naruto instantly turned scarlet. "Otou-san!" Hinata whined as Naruto took her hand and they headed for the door. "We'll see you later Hiashi-sama." And as they left, Hiashi made a small smile, as he slipped into a dream about the many, MANY grandchildren he was going to have.

_Twenty minutes later_

Naruto was leading Hinata through the streets blindfolded. "No using Byakugan now." "But Naruto-kun, I already know the way to Ichiraku. Why blindfold me?" Naruto smiled. "You'll see Hinata-chan."

They suddenly stopped, and Naruto took off Hinata's blindfold. Hinata stood in awe. A pristine lake shone in the light of the full moon, and the sakura trees surrounding the lake were in full bloom, their light pink petals floating in the water. The stars seemed to endlessly dot the night sky as the celestial lights shone into a veil upon the couple on top of Hokage Mountain. And at the lake's edge, a candlelight picnic had been set up, full of Hinata's favorites, sashimi, tempura, miso-pork ramen, dango, and for dessert, cinnamon rolls, Hinata's favorite sweet.

Hinata stood absolutely still, amazed by how well Naruto knew her as well as how romantic a setting he had chosen. "Naruto-kun….this is so beautiful.. I don't know what to say…" "Then don't say anything, let's just enjoy this together." As he led her to eat.

As they finished their meal, Naruto and Hinata walked along the edge of the lake, arms linked, laughing together as they were alone with each other. Hinata suddenly noticed something streak across the sky.

"Naruto-kun! Look! Shooting stars!" "Yeah, I kinda knew they would be appearing tonight so that's why I chose for us to come here, so we could enjoy it with only each other." Both lovers began to lie down on the blanket near the lakeside, Hinata resting on Naruto's chest. Hinata stared at Naruto, he stared back, both too occupied with each other until Hinata spoke up. "Naruto, why don't we make a wish, it's tradition you know…" "Yeah, I suppose you're right." As they both looked to the sky they, closed their eyes, and made one wish: "I wish we could live happily ever after." And so they did, for the rest of their lives.

And all because Hinata was a little early before she lost Naruto forever…

For all you perverts out there, rest assured, Hinata's moaning a heard by all of Konoha from Naruto's apartment later that night…

Epilogue:

A young 24 year old woman's screaming was heard in the Hokage mansion as the Rokudaime Hokage was rushing to get his wife to the Konoha hospital's delivery room since her water had broken a few minutes earlier.

"Please hurry! I think it could come any time now!" "Just hang on honey!" he replied back as he reached the phone. "Hello! Konoha hospital! This is the Rokudaime Hokage! M-My baby's h-having a wife uh, I m-mean, my w-wife's having a baby!"

"Hold on Namikaze-sama, we'll prepare the delivery room right away!" came Sakura's voice on the other end of the phone. "Good!"

Naruto rushed back to his wife as she was breathing like the Godaime Hokage told her to do while she was in pregnancy. "Come on Hinata-chan, the delivery room's ready! Hang on!" He picked up his wife as he took his tri-pronged kunai in one hand and did the necessary seals. "Body Flicker Jutsu!" and they disappeared in a yellow flash.

Less than a nanosecond later they were at Konoha hospital's delivery ward. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and Ino came in with a wheelchair. "Come on!" Tsunade ordered as Hinata was wheeled in. Naruto followed to be with her in delivery.

Outside, Hiashi and Hanabi were waiting along with Hanabi's fiancé, Sarutobi Konohamaru, who had proposed to her at Naruto's and Hinata's wedding, as well as Neji and his wife Ten-Ten, who was feeding her two-month old son, Subaru.

Next to them was Naruto's best man Nara Shikamaru, who had gotten news from his wife Ino that Naruto was going to be a father, along with his best friend Akimichi Choji, who was munching on his twelfth bag of chips within five minutes of his arrival.

Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, and his wife Temari, and Aburame Shino arrived a few moments later, along with Gaara and his wife Matsuri. Following up were Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Anko, Ayame and Teuchi. Even Uchiha Sasuke, who had started going out with Sakura after they reconciled at Naruto's wedding, was there to support his teammate while Hinata was in labor.

_18 Agonizing Hours Later_

The screams of twin infant boys were heard from the delivery ward, as a tired Hinata was resting as she held them in her arms. Naruto was getting a cast on his right arm since Hinata had one hell of a grip and a woman in labor is not one to be trifled with. He walked in to the sight of his wife holding his sons and smiled at them.

"So what are we going to name them Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at his boys. One had gotten his hair color, but with Hinata's eyes. The other had Hinata's hair color but his eyes. He looked at his blond hair son. "I will name him Minato, for my late father."

He looked at Hinata. "Why don't you choose our other son's name?" Hinata looked at her son carefully, into his eyes that so very much resembled his father's. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I will name him Naruto Jr. after the eyes he inherited from his father." Naruto smiled heartily at his wife. "Minato and Jr. huh? This is our family, and the ones who will inherit the will of fire." Hinata smiled back at her husband. "We will raise them to care for others as we have, to love as we do." Naruto stared back at his wife. "They are going to be fine shinobi when they grow older then…"

The others present came in. Ino went into a fangirl squeal. "Ooh I call godmother!" Shikamaru groaned at his wife's antics, claiming it was "troublesome" which got him a smack on the head while everyone sweat-dropped as they watched. Hinata was the first to speakup after Shikamaru crawled his way up from the floor. "Actually, I want Hanabi-san and Konohamaru-kun to be the godparents."

Konohamaru perked up. "Of course, if I get to be the godfather of nii-chan's kids, then I can teach them all sorts of ninjutsu when they get older…OW! Hanabi-chan, what was that for?!" "You are not teaching our godchildren perverted ninjutsu!" "Yes ma'am." Everyone sweat-dropped again as one thought crossed their minds. _The way how people show their love for each other sometimes is really fucked up._

When the time came for everyone to hold the babies, chaos ensured.

The first was Sasuke, when he put his finger in front of little Minato to get him to pull it. Little Minato's response…A Rasengan that sent Sasuke about 50 meters back. Crawling out of the rubble, he said "He's your son all right dobe…" and then fainted. Sakura sighed at her boyfriend's antics. "At least we're in a hospital."

After Sasuke was admitted to a room, it was Shikamaru's turn to be owned by one of Naruto's kids. He was holding Jr. in his arms when suddenly, the nerves around Jr.'s eyes popped out and he began poking Shikamaru everywhere. One second Shikamaru was standing and the next, he was on the floor with Jr. giggling as he was climbing all over him. "Ugh, even your kids are troublesome…OW! Crazy woman!" as Ino smacked him on the head again.

Next was Kakashi, when the time came for him to hold the kids, he was still holding up his Icha Icha book. The twins pulled the book from his hands and fell down the trash chute into the incinerator. "NOOOOO, MY PRECIOUS!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto smiled as his boys as he whispered to them "Good work you two." And the babies just giggled in response.

Finally was Naruto himself, as he was eating cup ramen courtesy of Teuchi, in his hands when his sons were passed to him. He tried feeding them a noodle from it and as soon as they got a taste, genetics kicked in and they grabbed for it…which resulted in the HOT soup spilling all over Naruto. "YEOWWWWCH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" He began running around in circles in the maternity ward as everyone laughed at how the person who practically worshipped ramen just got owned by his thanks to his own kids.

After he had his burns treated, Naruto just sighed as he looked at his family. "It looks like things are going to be hectic around our house pretty soon." "Yeah, but as long as we're together, we can handle it." "Yeah…" as Naruto closed in to kiss his wife. And following everyone went "AWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"

END


End file.
